The reveal
by Artistard3
Summary: This is just about the ways I think Hanna, Emily, and Spencer should've found out about Ezra. I just like to imagine it s different way than Hanna seeing them in the car, and Aria telling her friends in the hospital room. So yeah.
1. Chapter 1

(I combined a bunch of the show scripts together.. Into one thing. This is one day.. Haha)

I was about to kiss Noel. Hanna an Emily were watching us this whole time, because they wanted to know if I liked Noel. Right as I was about to kiss Noel, Ezra walks in. "You all need to go back in the library.. For safety reasons.." hesays. Noel gets up to leave. "Are you coming?" Noel asks. "Yeah I'll be right there. I just have to ask Mr. Fitz a few homework questions.." I say to Noel. Noel leaves and doesn't see Hanna, Emily, or Spencer. They're still watching me, and have no idea whatsoever About Ezra and I.

"So you're back." I say to him, crossing my arms. "I never left.." he says to me. "But you were out." I spat. "Were you sick?" I ask, talking really fast, and still angrily."I only ask because you never returned my calls, or my emails.." I say angrily. "I went to New York.." he says to me. "Why?" I spat."For family issues." he explains. "Family issues?" I mock him and question him at the same time. "My issues.." he says. "I wanted to clear my head." he tries to tell me. "Okay.. Are you clear.. Do you know what you want?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows. "I interviewed at another school.." he say to me. "So what you want is to not be here at all." I interrupt him. "Will you please let me finish.." he says. "Oh I'm sorry i've just gotten use to filling in the blanks myself.." I spat back really angrily. "You tell me at homecoming that you got a haircut for me, and then you fall off the face of the earth?" i ask him with pain in my voice. "I mean I spent days thinking about you.." I try to say to him. "Listen. I thought about you.. Every second I was gone." he says to me, and walks up close to me."But I also thought about the consequences.. The questions from the principal, the school board.. your parents..." he says. "My parents?" I mock and ask at the same time. "We just can't go back to the way we were. Things need to change.." he says to me. "Yeah they already have." I say now sad, I walk out of the room.  
I go to my locker to get my stuff. There's a book on it that's has a sticky note from -A. 'Read page 22'. I look in it for a second, and it's a poem by Ezra Fitz. The storm cleared up about an hour ago, so I go sit outside and read it. I'm crying from the poem. Hanna, Emily and Spencer followed me to my locker, and watched me outside when I was crying. They wanted to know what was going to happen.  
They followed me when I was going to confront Ezra. Since the storm cleared up, he was sitting at his desk, grading papers. They stood outside the door. We don't know they're there. I walk into his room. "I read your poem... B-26.." I say to him. "How could you? How could you write these words.. and..and feel these feelings, but give up on us so easily!?"I ask him in disbelief. "I never intended for you to read that.." he says to me. "You led me to believe you didn't love me.." I say to him. "I thought I was doing the right thing.." he says to me. "For you.. Not for me." I say to him. "That's not true.." he looks at me. "Oh, are we gonna talk about truth now. Well today's truth, or yesterday's or last week's.. Because honestly I don't know which of your stories to believe anymore.. The I thought about you every second I was gone story, or the one that ends with I'm out of here. But it wasn't my age, that ruined us Ezra, you did." I say loudly. "Aria, please.." he says. "No I've moved on. You should to. He walks fast up to me. "Please listen to me." Ezra takes my hand and ask me to sit on the desk for a minute. He sits down on a desk.I roll my eyes and sit down on the desk next to him.  
"I understand why you're mad at me. I was a coward. I should have fought for you.." he says sadly. "Why didn't you?" I asked him. "I wasn't looking for another job so I could leave you Aria, I was looking for you. I thought maybe If I got a new job, we'd have a chance. But then I saw you with Noel, and I decided I was being selfish, if you could have the chance of happiness with all the.. the compliactions.." he tries to say. "You really are a jerk Ezra." I say, looking up at him. "You don't get to go around deciding how things are supposed to work out. I mean you don't get to choose how I feel. Whether or not I've always been honest with you. Hiding your feelings from me is just like lying.." I say to him. He walks up really close to me. "I was wrong. Forgive me." he asks. "no.." I say, trying to stay strong. "Forgive me.." he whispers, and gets really close to me. I look at the door and since no one's there, I kiss him. He sticks his tongue in, and I let him, but then we stop because we realize we're at school. "I have to go Ezra. I might call you later, I kinda whisper.  
I walk out, and as I'm walking out, Hanna grabs my arm and pulls me into the bathroom with Spencer and Emily already in there. "You have got some explaining to do, missy." Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were looking at me. "About what." I play dumb. "Mr. Fitz!" they all say. I look under the stalls and make sure no ones there. "Okay. He's my boyfriend." I whisper. "we know. We saw you almost kiss Noel from everything to the time of him kissing you.." Spencer whispers. I sigh. "Fine, I met him before school started at a bar, and we kissed in the bathroom, but then he was my teacher,and we tried to stop dating but we couldn't.." I elucidate everything for them.  
THAT'S ABOUT IN SCHOOL. DON'T DO DRUGS. ALWAYS READ. HAVE A GOOD LIFE. (:


	2. Chapter 2

(a different way they could have found out about Ezra and AMose Sorry it's so short.)

I go to visit Ezra early before school, but I didn't know that Hanna, Emily, and Spencer decided to get to school was writing something on the chalkboard. They see me walk in, and when I say "hi." and he says "hi." back, they decide to wait by the door. "So I saw you around town the other day.. Riding your bike.." I say to him looking into his eyes. "Yeah I saw you too. I waved, remember. I would have stopped, but you weren't alone.." he says to me. "Yeah my friends.. Thought you had nice legs." I say awkwardly and I raise my eyebrows a little. "And what do you think? He says smiling. "That I was embarrassed that my friends thought you had nice legs." I say to him trying to be serious. "it's a little awkward under the circumstances.." I add.. " Aria, what are the circumstances here ? If you know, please tell me 'cause this is completely new territory to me." he say to me. "Yeah me too. Maybe this isn't smart.." I say to him. "I promise you it isn't smart." he says to me. I turn to leave."But we need to talk. There are things what we need to cover that we can't between classes. Uh, I'm home tonight. I could make you one of two dishes that I actually know how to cook, but I want to talk to you when I'm not looking at you over a desk or through Dan Farren's faux-hawk." I laugh, and look away, look at him and smile. He smiles back. "what time? I ask. "Seven." he says. "Sevens good." I say softly. I turn to leave and when I'm outside, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were staring at me. "What?" I ask confused. They pull me into the bathroom."Tell us about your boyfriend Mr. Fitz." Hanna says bluntly. I explain everything I can to them before school.


	3. Chapter 3

ARIA P.o.v:This weekend, Spencer told us that her great grandmother died and gave Spencer her apartment. She said it can be our new hang out place. She said she wants to show us the apartment after school, but that was when I was gonna meet Ezra, so I told them I couldn't. Now Its after school.

Spencer P.o.v:School is over so we decide to go to my great grandma's apartment. When we get there, we see Mr. Fitz. I guess he lives here. We see Aria, but she doesn't get out her phone to ask us where we are. She just wanders up the stairs like she knows this place. This is a little weird.  
Aria p.o.v:I get to Ezra's apartment building, and I walk over to the stairs. I go up the stairs, and I have this feeling like somebody's following me. I dismiss it.  
Spencer p.o.v: We see Aria go up the stairs. She told us she was doing something after school that's why she can't meet us. Maybe a relative lives here. We follow her, and we watch as she opens the door with the key under the door matt. Somebody comes to the door, and she kisses them on the lips. We want to know who she's kissing. We rush over there and before they close it, they think they closed the door. Now it's a crack open. We see her set her stuff down on s chair, but we can't see anyone in there anymore. Then all the sudden, we see Mr. Fitz come out of no where. "Hey." we hear him say. we see Aria smile at him. "Hey." she says. He walks up to her, and kisses her lips for a second, but then we see Aria stick her tongue in, and then he does. We then see Aria push his bangs out of his face. Aw.  
Aria p.o.v:Ezra kisses me sweetly, but then I make it all passionate. I use me tongue and soon he uses his. Then without thinking I pull him onto the couch. I unbutton his shirt. "Aria.." you know we can't do that." "Why?!" I whine. He gives me this look. "Well you can still have your shirt off, can't you." I say smiling. "I guess." he says laughing. he takes off his shirt completely, and kisses me more. When I finally decide to go, when I walk out, I see Spencer, Hanna, and Emily standing there. "What are you doing here?" I ask, confused. "We know about you and Mr. Fitz" Hanna says quietly. My eyes widen. "Please don't tell anyone. I love him." I say to them. "We know." they all say..


	4. Chapter 4

(This is a one shot that has dialogue from the show, but I changed it so that the only people that know about Aria and Ezra are Aria and Ezra. Hanna, Emily, and Spencer don't know about them yet, but this one shot takes place during 1x14, which is the danceathon one where Simone tries to steal Ezra.. Haha)

My mom comes around the corner. "Surprise." she says to me. I look up and I see my old babysitter. "Simone? What are you doing here?" I ask happily. "I wanted to surprise you!" she says smiling. "She was in town visiting her parent so I hijacked her." my mom says. "I don't need a babysitter anymore.." I say to her. "Yeah, but my first period English class does." my mom explains happily.

"Your mom is letting me speak to her class, to explain how there's life after rosewood..". "a very exciting life. Guess who's now a published author?" my mom asks me. "You are? That's fantastic!" I say smiling. "Woah, hold on. 2 short stories and an online journal, and your mom thinks I'm J.K. Rowling." she says laughing. "Why didn't you tell me Simone was coming?" I ask my mom. "Well because some of us can't keep a secret." she says. I raise my eyebrow slightly, to address the irony.

"Do you have to leave right after my mom's class? Hanna, Emily, and Spencer.. We're all in the same English class." I explain to her. "oh thats a great idea. I don't know why I didn't think of that." my mom says to me. He walks over to Ezra to ask him. He says yes, obviously. My mom walks back over.  
"Simone, you're all set. If you have time for a cup of coffee later, I'm sure he'll like to pick your brains." my mom says to Simone. I raise my eyebrows. "Say yes. He's very single and very handsome." my mom says to Simone. I guess I made a face off somesort, because my mom says. "am I wrong?". I probably look jealous because I am. Ugh.

The next day, I bring coffee to Ezra's apartment. He tells me that he has to go meet with Simone for coffee, and he doesn't do it in the nicest way possible. I feel rejected by my own boyfriend. And I can't even rant to my friends because they don't know about him yet. This makes me really angry.

We're at the dance, and Simone decides to show up. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Do you not want me here?" she asks. "no." I say. "I mean yes, of course I want you here. Here you are. How awesome is that." I say awkwardly. My mom walks up. "Hey. I didn't know you were coming to this. Two days in a row. Are you living in that locker?" my mom ask. She laughs. "No. Ezra mentioned that he was on the chaperone list, so I decided to stop by." she says all innocently. "so you two had a good time?" my mom asks. "yeah. He's great." she says smiling. "too bad he's not available bi- otch." is what I want to yell at her.

to get Ians keys out of his coat pocket. I walk over to Ezra who's in charge of the coat rack. "Hey. Do you need you jacket?" he asks. "Your not punking out of the marathon already?" Simone asks. "Talk about somebody who loves their puppets. Remember that huge cookie monster you used to sleep on your bed, every night?" she asks, which embarrasses me. "No, I don't really remember.." I say awkwardly and I make this face at Ezra like 'don't listen to her' so only he can see it. "how can you forget? It had to be peeled off of you in the morning. You slept with him between your legs.." She says to me. "actually it was my ankles." I say trying to prove a point

I look at Simone and then at Ezra."Can I get coat 62.. My dad left something in his pocket." I ask Ezra. He hands me the coat, and we touch hands. I look at him as I'm getting the keys from Ian's pocket. We make eye contact. Then I leave.

I'm talking to spencer about Ian and we're dancing a little bit. My eyes keep drifting away from Spencer, and to Ezra and Simone. They're both laughing and it's driving me crazy. I can't explain anything to anyone, because then they'll know about us. Spencer follows my gaze and she sees that I keep looking over at Ezra. I march over to Ezra. Spencer follows me, but she stay behind me and doesn't say anything. "We need to talk." I say really angrily towards Ezra, definitely not teacher student level."What's going on?" he asks. (instead of Spencer interrupting, I changed it.) "Will you dance with me?" I ask him. He raises his eyebrows. "We're aloud. Come on." I take him away from Simone for a minute., And Spencer watches me in confusion. I give her an I'll explain later symbol with my hands.

When we're away from them, I talk. "Are you going to start going out with her?" I ask holding in tears. "What are you talking about?" he asks confused. "She doesn't know that you're in a relationship, Ezra. She's flirting with you, and you can't see it. It's really bothering me." I say. I look at Simone, and she doesn't see me crying, she's too busy checking Ezra out. "I can't do this." I say. I start crying and I run outside. Ezra chases after me. Spencer Saw me crying, and followed me. I didn't know she was outside with us. I keep running from him. By the time I get to my car, Ezra grabs my forearm.  
" . It's okay. Talk to me." he says soothingly. I look at him with tear filled eyes. Spencer is still watching us, and she can hear everything we say. "Why don't you just leave with Simone, take her back to New York?" I ask him. "Why would I want to do that?" He ask me confused. "Why wouldn't you? She's beautiful, and smart, and funny..." I say. "I met her yesterday.." Ezra says. "She's successful, you love her writing." I go on. "She's your age.. I can't compete with that.." I say honestly. "Nobody's asking you to." he says, and he means it. "But it's true. You two even look like a couple." I say. I wipe a tear rolling down the side of my face. "You can dance with her, and hold her hand in public.. And leave your apartment at the same time without having to count to 50." I say trying not to cry. "Aria? Why are we having this conversation? I am already in love with someone else." he looks into my eyes. I look into his, and I wipe the tear on my cheek away. He looks up for a millisecond to make sure no ones coming. He kisses me really quickly on the lips. I smile up at him. I hug him for a couple seconds. And I hold his hand. It's dark out so no one can see us.  
"Thanks for still being in love with me." I say smiling. "You better get back in their, before something happens." I say to Ezra. "You go first." he says. I squeeze his hand. I head inside, but on the way, Spencer grabs my forearm, and pulls me into the back seat of her car. "Aria. I just want you to know that I followed you out here and I saw everything that went down with Fitz. I just want you to know I saw it, and I know about him being your secret boyfriend. Are you gonna tell Han and Em?" she says really fast. "yeah I'll tell them." I say. Spencer and I go back inside. My mom and Simone are waiting by the door for us to come back. I walk in with Spencer. "Why are you guys out here?" I ask them. "To find you, Spencer, and Mr. Fitz." my mom says. "Spencer and I were outside getting fresh air. I'm not sure about Mr. Fitz." I say. Then, he walks in.  
"Hey. He says to us all. "Ezra." Simone says. "Yeah?" he asks. "Are you free tomorrow? Maybe we could go on a date?" she asks him. "I already have a girlfriend. Sorry." he says. Spencer and I are in front of my mom and Simone. I'm smiling. Simone leaves. Ezra walks back outside. "I grab Spencers hand and make her come outside with me. I run up to him with her. I grab his arm. "Spencer say me crying and followed my out here, but then she heard our conversation.. So she knows about us." I say to him. " And I can't just tell spencer. Hanna and Emily need to know." I explain. He agrees for me to tell them. I explain everything later


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the homecoming dance. I'm really depressed because Ezra kind of broke up with me. He won't talk to me. He was the love of my life. I lay in bed. I imagine Ezra and I kissing the first time we met and I fall asleep  
I wake up to see Spencer,Hanna, and Emily here. "What are you doing here?" I ask confused. "We came to help you pick out something to wear to homecoming," Hanna say enthusiastically. "Well I'm not going." I say to them. "Why?" Hann asks. "Well with my parents fighting, I'm not really in the mood for homecoming.." I try to sound convincing. "I can see right through you, Aria." Hanna says. "What's the real reason?" she asks.  
I have an idea about what I'll say to Ezra and he might forgive me. "Fine I'll go to the stupid dance." I say. "Yay." we get ready for the dance later tonight. I wear this black dress with hoop earrings.  
When I get there I see Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and their dates. I walk up to them. "Looks like you've got the first shift at the bean bag toss.." Spencer says. I go over to the bean bag toss. And guess who's working it. Ezra. Spencer and Emily and Hanna we're standing right on the side of the bean bag toss, just watching me for fun. I didn't know they were listening. They hear everybody I say.  
"I didn't plan this." I say annoyed. " I said I believed you." he says, also annoyed. "yeah, but you don't." I say angrily. "I do." he says still annoyed. Once the couple walks away, I walk up to Ezra. "I didn't tell anyone about us." I say hoping he'll believe me. "Let's just drop it. I'm glad it ended before one of us got seriously hurt." he says to me. "Too late for that.." I mumble sarcastically. "it wasn't a friend who sent that text." I say. "Then who's -A, Aria?" he says, wanting to know. "someone who's messing with me." I say. "Why would someone want to mess with you Aria?" he asks confused. "Because last summer..." I start to say. I shake my head. "it's it's complicated." I say, not knowing what else to do. "if you had enough I'd be happy to relieve you." Mrs. Welsh comes around the corner and says. "I've had enough." I say at Ezra. I glare at him. I walk away angry.  
Later that night, Ezra sees me dancing with Sean, and he walks into the hallway. I chase After him. Hanna, Emily and Spencer are close behind. I run into the hall where Ezra is. "Ezra, Wait." I yell. "Just let me talk for a second. I know it's over, I know that. But I can't stand the thought of you walking around, and hating me." I say almost about to cry. We talk for a while. We make up, when he leaves, my friends ask me a bunch do questions, and I explain..


End file.
